Goode High School for Special Talents
by starrburstgrl
Summary: Annabeth can control fire, Percy can control water and they both go to a special talents school! What happens when they go on a secret mission to save their friends and them? Read to find out more.I suck at summaries! PERCABETH,JASPER,THUKE,RACHEL NICO! LOTS OF FLUFF IN LATER CHAPTERS! I do not own Percy Jackson! I would be working on House of Hades right now if I did!
1. Annabeth

ANNABETH/P.O.V

I was walking through the doors of Goode High School for special talents. I had heard of it from my old school La Relic but didn't know I was worthy of going here. I was the only girl in school who was called a freak because I could control fire. People in the halls installed in my locker a mini hose for jokes. I really didn't think it was funny though. I know what your thinking how did everyone find out in the first place, well lets just say a girl pushed me into a locker and I went ballistic. I ended up getting a short suspension for about a week. After that people didn't hear the real story that happened so I went from the top to the bottom in a matter of a week. So back to Goode High School for Special Talents, after the worst 3 months of my life I finally got transferred here. My Step-Mom Katherine, she found out from my dad after I told him not to tell her. What more could I ask for? Ya, that's right a better step-mom and a dad who actually keeps secrets from his wife. I don't care I thought I'm just going to walk into the front office right now and get my schedule. Right when I turned the corner for the far entrance of the office I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" I said.

" Its fine I should have been watching." The guy said.

I was surprised to see a guy my age picking up my books for me. He had raven black hair and the most beautiful sea-green eyes I had every seen. I realized I was starring and said a quick "Thank you" and hurried to the office entrance. I approached a lady with brown frizzy hair and hazel eyes. She could be a model I thought she had the most pleasant smile I had ever seen and she was very small.

" Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm here to pick my schedule up." I smiled sweetly as she handed me the paper. She turned back toward her computer and began typing. I walked from the front desk and went to the principle Mr. D. I stood at the door and knocked quietly. He motioned for me to come in and I sat in the green fluffy chair. His office had many achievement awards on the walls and had a picture of his diploma for special abilities on his desk. The colors were bright and had a happy feeling to make the room more pleasant.

" Hello, you must be Miss Chase," He smiled warmly, " Do you know what your special ability is?"

"Yes, sir I have the ability to control fire and make it appear." I said.

"If you could show me my dear that would be great!" He starred at me intently as I stuck the palm of my hand out and had a fire appear inside. I slowly lifted my hand and lit the candle on his desk. He smiled and waved off the fire in my hands.

"Thank you all I need from you now is to go get you bags and head to dorm B18. You will be staying in there for the rest of the summer and school year." I picked my bag that I set down and waved a good bye before walking out the door to my dorm.

**HI GUYS! So Whats up?! LOL Happy Tuesday's!**

**~Just wanted to get another story up! So I will execpt FLAMES! Just please be nice about them? IDK what to say execpt! If you comment BELIEVE in the review box, I will do a shout out!~**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**

**~STARR~**


	2. Percy

PERCY P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway of Goode High School For Special Talents to meet my dorm mates. I was in building D and room 5. I was turning the corner passed the office when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" She said

"Its fine, I should have been watching." I said.

I finally looked up and when I did my heart did a front flip. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had blonde princess curls and stormy gray eyes. She looked up at me and she studied me. She turned around and said a quick "Thank you." After the encounter with her I quickly walked to my dorm. It took me five minutes in between because being the idiot that I am I got lost. When I finally got into my room 3 guys greeted me. The first guy had long brown hair and dark green eyes he kept starring at me. He was dressed in black jeans, a purple V-Neck shirt, and black vans. The guy next to him had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes. He had on blue swim trunks and a neon green tank top. Finally the guy next to him on the couch had almost a golden blonde hair color and had electric blue eyes. He had on dark washed jeans and a blue V-Neck shirt. They all starred at me and I got a worried. I had a confused face start to come on my face when they all started laughing. I cracked a smile and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." I said.

"Hey, I'm Luke this is Kyle and this is Justin." Luke was the sandy blonde haired one. Kyle was the guy with the purple shirt and Justin was the guy with a blue shirt.

"Sorry man we just wanted to scare the new guy. You seem pretty cool though let us show you around." Kyle said. He cracked another smile and showed me the "party room" which really meant the kitchen. They called it that because Justin would always make a mess and by the time he was done raiding the kitchen it looked like a party was thrown. Right off the kitchen was the living room. The room was painted a cream color and the couches were blue. Right down the hall there was four bedrooms. I had the last bedroom to the left. In my room I had blue sheets and blankets and green pillows. The walls were painted a dark turquoise with a lime green bean bag chair in the corner. I rested my suitcase on the bed and went to my dresser. In the first drawer I put my socks and boxers. The second drawer I put all my T-Shirts and Pants. The last drawer I put all my sleeping clothes. I laid all my shoes in the closet and put my suitcase in the far end of my bed.

I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. I wonder if there are any pools I can go swim in.

"Hey do you know if there are any pools I can go swimming in?" I asked Luke.

"Ya, if you go down the hall to your right and then make a left at the end of the hall there's a pool room. By the way be careful" he smiled and turned back to the TV.

"Thanks" I walked out of the living room and to my bedroom. I kept thinking about why he said, "Be careful." Why would I have to be careful? I can control water what's the worst possible thing that can happen? I changed into my blue swim trunks and left for the pool.


End file.
